


With You Now

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Pepper should have come home sooner.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	With You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV!
> 
> Name of Piece: With You Now  
> Card Number: 4053  
> Name of Participant: periwinklepromise  
> Square Number: T1 - Bathing/Showering Together  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanova  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: Pepper should have come home sooner.

“Tasha?” she says gently, holding her hands clearly where Natasha can see them. “Are you okay?” Pepper knew that Natasha had come back from her mission, but she'd had to finish a meeting with potential investors and sign off on the new janitorial contract and settle a dispute in Personnel before she could come home. Seeing Natasha curled up in the shower, fully clothed, watering pouring over her, Pepper knows she should have come home sooner.

Natasha looks up at the sound of Pepper's voice, but there is no light behind those emerald eyes. Pepper holds back her sigh; she _definitely_ should have come home sooner, but panicking now won't help Natasha, so she bites her tongue and takes a deep breath.

“Can I join you?” Pepper asks instead. Only a slow blink answers her. “Okay, sweetheart.” She leaves the shower door open, only taking a few steps back before shucking her heels and her clothes. She joins her lover in the shower, as calmly as she can. “Natasha? Do you want to get out of those clothes?”

Natasha extends her hands, and Pepper takes that as an affirmative. She helps Natasha stand, unzipping the tactical outfit and peeling the layers off of her. Natasha does the bare minimum to assist, and Pepper is simply relieved that Natasha is starting to be responsive. Pepper mutters a soft stream of praise as she worries over her.

Natasha's skin is too pale, she thinks. Clammy to the touch. Is this shock? Pepper is pretty sure this is shock. Maybe she should-

Pepper takes another deep breath. She can handle this.

She guides them both back to sitting, curled up like Natasha was before. Pepper presses tight against Natasha's back, wraps her arms around Natasha's, fits her legs around their little bundle. She rests her chin on Natasha's shoulder and hugs her close.

She can't fix everything, but at least Natasha is not alone.


End file.
